Happily ever after
by Lynx Traveller
Summary: a classic fairy tale done BW style... Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Beast wars.

A/N at the bottom this time. 

_Once upon a time, there was a small girl who lived with her mother._

_When she was eight, she was sent to live away for a time with her Grandmother._

_"But mother, I don't want to go." She said._

_"Don't worry my dear. Here, take your fathers iron coat. When you wear it out, you may return. Take this parcel, and open it when you're ready to come home."_

_Diary of Depthwing, August 23rd, 2310_

With a heavy spark, I turned away from those that I loved and headed to where the transport was waiting.

I'd lived here my whole life; those that I lived with were a rich pair, and as was the trend amongst wealthy couples, they adopted myself and what was to become my sister to look after as a family. 

It was just another fad gained from the humans, but I wouldn't have changed any of it for the world; my memories of my 'family' are some of the things that I know that I'll always cherish.

But all things come to an end. My application to join with the military was approved recently. Hopefully I'll make it back to Omicron when I'm done at basic training; I've heard that they allow those who excel to choose their own posting. 

The others are boarding the transport now; I'd better stop reminiscing and hurry.

_The girl tried desperately to wear the iron coat out. She rubbed it against the rocks near her new home every day._

_Diary of Depthwing, August 26th, 2310_

The trip to Starbase Rugby has taken all of 3 days. 

In this time I've gotten to know many of the other recruits, and also a few of the officers.

For the first time since I began preliminary exams almost five astrals ago, I'm beginning to wonder if life in the militias is really for me. The war stories that we youngsters used to hear from the veterans back home don't seem as glamorous any more. 

_Finally she made a small hole in the corner of one sleeve._

_Diary of Depthwing, November 14th, 2310_

Man, I almost forgot that I had this diary.

So much has happened in the last few months that I just haven't had a chance to keep it up to date, so I'll try and recap on the happenings since my last entry.

Firstly, even though I've spent so many months training, I still don't know what to think; all my senior officers say that I'm the most promising bot that they've ever seen. I think that they must be just saying that; I hate it here. I might be cut out for life in the military, but I don't know how much more I can take of this.

Ah well, at least I'll be finished in a few more months.

All of the people that I met on that first day have dropped out except one. His names Primal. 

Really, I don't know how I tolerate him; he's so righteous, and never shuts up, but he's been a really good friend, and although it sounds sappy even as I write it, he's been a great shoulder to lean on when I've been down.

_Delighted with this, she searched around for the parcel she was given. Inside was a basket with a red travelling cloak._

Diary of Depthwing, July 30th, 2310 

Well, it's all over. I know that my little sister told me to keep this diary up to date, but I just haven't found the time.

It doesn't matter anyway, because I've been posted to the peacekeeping forces on Omicron! 

Most of the others I'll probably never see again; Primal says that he's applied to the Cybertron Naval Wing; he hopes to get into exploration. I've wished him luck; maybe our paths will cross again some time.

Some of the others in my group have opted to stay on here on Rugby and train other new recuits. I think that they're mad; I can't get away quick enough, and they want to stay? I guess it's their call. 

Dear sister, when you finally get to read this, know that I'm counting the minutes until I can see you again. I bet that you have your own tales to tell me.

_She said her goodbyes to her Grandmother and made to leave._

_"Here my dear, take this basket back to your mother. It's full of breads and cheese."_

_Sec-unclassified. Mail from ensign Depthwing to Seawing and Depthstrike. August 12th, 2311_

Well Mum, Dad, I did it. I'm on my way home. Tie yellow ribbons around the fence, because I got the posting that I wanted; I'm home for good this time.

Tell anyone you want, but keep it a secret from you-know-who; I want to surprise her when I walk in the door.

See you soon.

Depthwing.

P.S. don't tell Cybershark either, you know how my little cousin is at keeping secrets.

_And so the girl set off down the long road to home._

_Diary of Depthwing, August 23rd, 2311_

Well, this is it. I'm finally saying goodbye to this hellhole.

Actually, looking back on it, it probably wasn't that bad. I mean the energon was terrible, the company was lousy, and you almost had to be rebuilt as a foundry-droid to be capable of keeping up with the long hours and insane amounts of work.

Still, I can't help but call this place home.

Anyway, it's been exactly a year since I was heading in the opposite direction along this walk from the shuttle pad, and once again everyone's already on board. I'd better hurry up; I don't want to spend another year here just because of tardiness.

_She travelled for many days and many nights, the only thing keeping her going the thought of seeing her mother again._

_Diary of Depthwing, August 25th, 2311_

For some reason we've changed course. There's been rumours onboard that something's happened on one of the colonies, but no one knows which one. We're diverting to one of the nearby mining stations until we receive more details. I just hope that we won't have to wait long.

_As she neared her home, came to a large forest that had to be crossed._

_Diary of Depthwing, August 30th, 2311_

It's a good thing that I didn't tell mum and dad when exactly to expect me, because it doesn't look like I'm going home any time soon. 

On the upside, I'm finally keeping this diary up to date.

The captain's just given us leave to go down to the surface. I guess that this can't be a good sign that I'm getting home any time soon.

_She started down the dirt path that led into the forest. The day grew dark and humid._

_Diary of Depthwing, September 5th, 2311_

Well, it's official; we're not moving for another month or so. I don't know what's going on out there, but it's obviously more important than some lowly ensign wanting to get home to his family.

_Diary of Depthwing, September 12th, 2311_

Looks like I might not be here as long as I thought. There's an old salt here that was foolish enough to lose a bet to me. I'm now the proud owner of an old D-class starhopper.

It's not much, but with a bit of work, it'll get me home.

_Diary of Depthwing, September 24th, 2311_

It'll be a day tomorrow since I was supposed to arrive home. I bet that my family's wondering where in the galaxy I am.

I've finally gotten the Starhopper spaceworthy. She's still not much, but the captain's given me permission to leave; after all, her orders were that we were to put in here until further notice, there was no specification that the crew couldn't make their own way home.

_Along the path she met a wolf. When the wolf asked what was in the basket, she replied " breads and cheeses for my mother."_

_Diary of Depthwing, November 2nd, 2311_

Slagging heap of scrap; it burnt out the primary reactor about a stellar out from the mining colony. I managed to get it working again, but it's taken me over a week to get within Omicrons airspace.

I don't know if it's the ships radio or just that no one wants to talk to me, but I can't get anything more than static when I try to contact Omicron's traffic controller. Still, it's only a small colony, and I'm not about to drift out here forever, so I'll just set down on the far side of the continent and make my way back._  
  
_

_The wolf eyed the basket hungrily, but then asked the girl if she were to take the path of pins, or the path of needles back to her house._

_Diary of Depthwing, November 3rd, 2311_

I figure that I'm only about two days out from home. It's gonna be a long trek back, but as they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder, and the feet move swifter.

_Diary of Depthwing, November 3rd, 2311 later that day._

It's strange; this time last year I'd forgotten that I had this diary, and now I seem to depend on it. This is the second entry today, but I felt it worth mentioning.

If I remember correctly, I'm still about a day out from home, but it's been uncommonly quiet.

I used to camp out here when I was younger, and the thing I remember most was the sounds of the native flesh creatures, constantly chattering away in the trees.

Now everythings silent, I haven't even seen one of the little reptilian fliers that Cybershark used to chase.

But that's not the only thing that's weird.

I came across the first sign of life that I'd seen since arriving just a few moments ago.

He was a hulking great mech; much larger than any that I'd ever met.

He seemed to me a bit eccentric; he was clutching some child's toy in one massive hand, and he seemed to be evasive to any questions about where he'd came from, or indeed anything in general. There was also a strange smell about him, something that I couldn't place. I'll never forget his optics; they were the richest emerald that I've ever seen, and they kept switching from glancing around furtively and refusing to make eye contact, to drilling into my gaze so heavily that I could feel all the heat drain out of my mech fluid.

Finally he excused himself and headed off in the direction that I'd just come from. 

I didn't even get a chance to ask his name, but he had a large X painted prominently on the back of his shell. Certainly not a character that I want to meet again on a cold night.

_The girl replied that she was taking the path of pins, so the wolf hurried down the path of needles. When he arrived, he found the door locked, so he forced it, went in and ate the girl's mother._

_Diary of Depthwing, November 6th, 2311_

I've been so numbed that I couldn't think to write since my last entry; even now I struggle to control my stomach as I write here.

There's no words to describe what I found when I finally arrived back home.

I know now what the smell was that lingered on the mech that I met in the woods…

The streets here are completely covered in a viscous blue fluid. 

I didn't recognise it until I saw the first bodies; there was just so much of it around that I never fathomed that it would be mech fluid, the occasional streak of red hydraulic fluid making a stark contrast. 

After the initial shock I began to search through the wreckage for someone that I knew; anyone that looked familiar.

I finally found my 'family' a few hours ago; they were huddled in the corner of our home with their sparks ripped out. 

Up until then I'd given no thought to what could have caused this desolation, but seeing those that I cared for more than anything like that I knew that this was deliberate. Someone did this, and I know whom.

_Diary of Depthwing, November 28th, 2311_

Reading back on my last entry I can see how choked with emotion I was.

A soldier would never have thought like that, and I feel revulsed that I could have let myself feel that way.

It took me a while, but I finally got my head together and headed over to the district precinct to see if anyone was alive there that I could report to, or at least some way that I could contact the surrounding systems and warn them.

_Later that day, the girl came upon the house. She was so overjoyed that she didn't notice that the lock had been forced open._

_Diary of Depthwing, December 12th, 2311_

I know now where this monster came from. To think that such a creature was under our very noses all this time fills me with a rage and sense of vengeance that I know will never fully be appeased.

There was a facility set up here, in the hopes that the remoteness of Omicron would mean that if the project were compromised that it could be contained here.

From the literature that I've read in the facility, one thing's become apparent; Protoform X was incredibly intelligent. Furthermore, none of the idiots saw this; they even thought to test him by leaving the door to his cell unlocked, in order to see how far he'd get before being brought back under control.

I guess it's some small satisfaction that those responsible for this error died for their mistakes; I only wish that I'd been able to glean my own sense of justice.

One thing for sure, I will have my revenge on the one that did this. 

_"Mother, I'm home. Where are you? I've brought you a basket from Grandmother. It's full of breads and cheeses." She said._

_Diary of Depthwing, December 24th, 2311_

I now keep this diary so that others will know what I've been through. Seeing what I have I know that I probably don't stand much of a chance against this monster, but moreover I know that there will be those that will question my methods and try and damage my credibility. It is to them that I leave this diary; hopefully someone will see things my way and if I should fall, I ask that whoever reads this has it printed; the Universe needs to know that this monsters out there, and that those responsible need to be brought to justice; I no longer believe that those that died at the facility were wholly responsible for Protoform X.

_The wolf replied that she was in her bed. He bade the girl put the basket on the table._

_Diary of Depthwing, January 4th, 2312_

My fears have been justified.

After leaving Omicron I tried to contact Cybertron to warn them of what was out there. 

I have a sneaking suspicion that there's a conspiracy here that runs deeper than I'd ever imagined; firstly I was told that I must've imagined it, then that I was to merely forget what I'd seen, that it was all under control.

I'm not about to just let this lye, but I know that I'm no good to anyone dead; I'm smart enough not to go running off at the mouth.

Of course, this means that now more than ever I'm on my own. 

_"Mother, I'm hungry." The girl said._

_"There's some meat in the cupboard my dear, why don't you help yourself."_

_Diary of Depthwing, January 16th, 2312_

Everywhere that I've searched I've seen the same thing; death. Destruction.

I don't know why I didn't think of it before, but I'm on my way to Rugby. Hopefully there'll be someone there that I can persuade to believe me. 

_So the girl helped herself to a slice of the meat. Whilst she was eating, a cat appeared at the window._

_"That meat that you are eating is the flesh of your mother, do you know that?" the cat asked._

_"Mother, there's a cat here that says that I'm eating your flesh." The girl said._

_"Throw a shoe at it." The wolf replied._

_Diary of Depthwing, February 6th, 2312_

I never would have believed it.

Rugby was always so strong. In my mind nothing could have ever penetrated it. It was my last haven.

I've seen too much destruction to care now, but still, seeing old friends strung up from the flag poles opens new wounds. Even if I die in the process, I'm going to see that monster destroyed in the most creative of ways._  
  
_

_"Mother, I'm thirsty." The girl said._

_"There's a pitcher of wine under the sink." The wolf replied._

_Diary of Depthwing, February 27th, 2312_

A lot has happened since my last entry; I'm almost too nervous to write it down.

I finally tracked the monster down. It wasn't easy, but he was foolish enough to attack a mining colony so small that it was barely even listed.

Luckily the size of the place worked in my favour; I blew his ship and the main power converters to slag.

I had intended to just sit there and watch him die of starvation, but I was interrupted by a patrol frigate that was responding to the stations distress signal that I inadvertently set off when I destroyed the power converters.

Even though he was weak from the week of having no power X still put up a fight. We finally managed to contain him.

I guess that only time will tell what is to happen, but now that I have him, I don't intend to let X out of my sight until I see his carcass melted down into a monument to those that he killed.

_So the girl helped herself to the wine. While she was drinking it, a bird appeared at the window._

_"That wine that you are drinking is your mothers blood, do you know that?" the bird asked._

_"Mother, there's a bird here that says that I'm drinking your blood." The girl said._

_"Throw a stone at it." The wolf replied._

_Diary of Depthwing, June 19th, 2312_

Again a long absence from writing. Let me fill in what's happened whilst it's fresh in my mind.

I was right about the conspiracy; three separate attempts were made on my life during our long journey back to Cybertron.

Luckily on arrival there was enough media coverage that my death would have looked suspicious.

By chance, someone had stumbled on one of the colonies and had alerted the media. When the cause of the destruction was leaked, that the monster responsible for it had been captured, and my part in the story told, no one dared to make another attempt on my life.

I still have no idea how they found out, but I suspect one of the crew. Even still, I owe them my life; who knows what would have happened if this were kept quiet.

_"Mother, I'm tired." The girl said._

_"Then come and lye down next to me." The wolf replied._

_Diary of Depthwing, July 10th, 2312_

I sit here writing this out, but I'm so numb that I can't concentrate.

I keep playing the same scene over in my mind. It's just not possible that such events could have taken place.

Protoform X was put on trial, with me as the testifying witness.

Even though I managed to convince the jury to return a verdict if guilty, the judge overthrew it.

Rather than being destroyed in the methods that I specified, the Judge demanded that he be isolated in solitude, to be dumped on the next remote rock by an exploration team.

How could this have possibly happened? X is cunning enough that he'll find a way to escape.

_Diary of Depthwing, August 24th, 2312_

I vowed on the graves of my family that I wouldn't rest until I had revenge, and by Primus I don't intend to go back on that vow.

Although I've been reassigned and ordered to undergo psychological evaluation, there's no way that I'm going to cooperate; I know that this is just the first step in silencing me. I'll most likely be killed by friendly fire during a training mission or something.

_The girl entered her mother's room. The wolf had the covers pulled over his head. There was a red stain on the pillow._

_Diary of Depthwing, August 28th, 2312_

Everyone here thinks that I'm a risk. My CO's think that I need to me kept on a short leash. I even if I'm not stable, I know perfectly well that if I stay here that my life expectancy isn't much to bet on.

_Diary of Depthwing, August 31st, 2312_

Well, I'm out of there. 

5 hours ago I stole a starhopper from the motorpool. 

I know that it's probably the logic of a madman, but every way that I look at it I can only see those that want me dead leaving me alone when the root of the problems gone.

And so I'm resuming my search. X won't escape me this time.

_"Mother, you've changed since I last saw you. You have such big ears now." The girl said._

_"All the better to hear you with, my dear." Replied the wolf._

_Diary of Depthwing, October 16th, 2312_

I've been searching non-stop for months now, constantly vigilant against those that are trying to find me.

I've got gotten the first good lead since I began only a few moments ago; X's energy signature. Although it's only faint, it's still enough to lock onto.

Wait… something's happening.

_"Mother, what big eyes you have." The girl said._

_"All the better to see you with, my dear." Replied the wolf._

_Diary of Depthcharge, October 16th, 2312 later that day._

Well, that was an experience that I hope to never experience again.

One things for sure, although my ship is trashed and I have no idea where I am, I know that X is here. Another thing for certain, neither of us are leaving alive if I have anything to do with it.

_"Mother, what big claws you have." The girl said._

_"All the better to hold you with, my dear." Replied the wolf._

_Diary of Depthcharge, October 22nd, 2312_

Things have taken a few interesting turns of late, which is why I haven't been as vigilant with this diary.

It turns out that we're not alone here; my old friend Primal of all people was responsible for transporting X.

Furthermore, he was stupid enough to crash here whilst chasing Preds. Surely with his cargo he had a more important task to take care of.

Whilst I've been accepted into their ranks I can't stand most of them, but one things for sure; even though Primal's let X ally himself with the renegade Predacons, my grip is slowly tightening; I'll have him very soon.

_"Mother, what big teeth you have." The girl said._

_"All the better to eat you with, my dear." _

_Final memory recordings of Depthcharge, October 28th, 2312_

I stand now over that which has destroyed the lives of so many. 

The instrument of his destruction is in my hand.

He's not struggling; he's given me a clear shot.

Why do I hesitate? Is it because after so long I know that it's finally over?

Or is it that I can see that I've become that which I hate.

Enough. It ends here. X this is for all those that you killed. I just hope that in death I'll be reunited with my loved ones.

_And with that, the wolf leapt up and ate the girl, who didn't even get a chance to scream._

Hi all.

Well, I hoped you liked that one.

I know that it's not the best DC/Rampage fic that I've ever done, but I was watching Jin-Roh at our anime club the other night and the thought just wouldn't leave me. (It was actually going to be a rampage fic, but it just wouldn't fit some parts.)

Anyway, sorry for the anti-climatic ending; I wrote almost the whole thing out late the other night, but then got yelled at to go to bed before I could finish it. I never seem to be able to pick up where I leave off on fics like this.

Anyway, before you review and tell me, I _know _that DC isn't female, but it wouldn't have fit the story if red riding hood had been male now would it?


End file.
